Compatibility
by CheshireMakas
Summary: Sagittarius with Leo: Optimism and fairy-tale romance propel this couple ever forward toward new and exciting adventures. The sex works. So does the money angle. Aries or Gemini kids please.


Things have settled down quite peacefully. No threats were popping up, the BBA was under restoration, and a great deal of competing bladers stayed around in Japan helping teach the local kids. Many took to lying around Tyson's dojo afterwards, relaxing and taking in the peace before parting ways. It was during one of those times that Mathilda found herself caught in an unexpected situation that caught the girls off gaurd.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR STAR SIGN IS?" They all screeched.

Mathilda could only defend from the onslaught by putting up her hands.

Lucky for her, a frustrated Tyson was nearby.

"Oh give the poor girl a break. Is it that big of a deal she doesn't know?" he inquired.

The girls, however, just glared at him.

"Even if it's none of your business, Tyson, yes it is! Mathilda, how do you not even know that?" Hilary spoke.

Mathilda could only shake her head.

"It never really occurred to me. Does it help my case at all that I know I'm at least a water sign?"

The girls squealed at this new tidbit, happy that their friend wasn't too out of the loop.

Tyson, on the other hand, could not be more annoyed at the squeals.

His frustration was running high at his day not going _at all_ how he wanted it to. He had intended to wake up early so he could take part of the all day beyblading the male competitors had planned, but he had slept right through his alarm. On top of that, when he did wake, Gramps had him take up the afternoon kendo classes while he went to take care of other business. And once classes were done, the girls had come back from their version of a day out and carried on talking with very girly talk, from fashion to boys. He himself made occasional comments but was tiring quickly at how much the girls could converse.

"You can't honestly tell me you girls depend on that stuff for your _lov_e life."

Emily puffed at this. "Well excuse us for wanting to make sure the guys we want are good matches for us. And you know," Emily smirked, "I don't see you with anyone special, Tyson. Trouble with the ladies or do you just not have game?"

Tyson couldn't help how red he got at that statement. "I'll know who my lover is when I run into them! And I won't need something so stupid as STAR SIGNS to know that!"

The girls giggled at his defense.

"Whatever Tyson," Hilary dismissed.

"But you know," Mariah interjected, "I'm curious what kind of person the world champ would end up with." Tyson did not like the queasy feeling he was getting seeing Julia's mischievous smile. "Hey Emily, think your laptop can find something like that?"

Emily had already taken out her laptop and pulled up the browser before she even asked. "No, but I do know we can look up which relationships with other signs work better with each other," she said with a devious smirk. At this, all eyes turned to the laptop with great interest.

Mathilda voiced at was going through all of the girls' heads. "Really now? Well, this can certainly turn out interesting."

"Eh? Mathilda, I thought you would take my side!"

Again she threw her arms up in defense.

"Sorry Tyson, but you have to admit, this is intriguing ."

Sensing he won't get anywhere, much less win, he sighed in defeat. "November 23rd and make it quick."

The girls giggled once more, finding Tyson's quick surrender as his real interest showing through. Just as Emily hit 'Enter', the rest of their teammates walked in, to Tyson's absolute horror and embarrassment. Especially once the girls explained what they were up to.

The guys spared no mercy as they made quick jabs, one right after another.

Finally exasperated, Tyson exclaimed, "You know I would've gone to the river and bladed with you guys if I didn't sleep in and have to step in for kendo classes today!"

Max could only laugh and pat his back in comfort. "Whatever you say, buddy. Hey Emily, found anything yet?"

"Sure have and it doesn't bode well for him."

Tyson scrambled his way behind Emily. "What? But I'm a likeable guy! How hard can it be for me to find someone?"

Everyone laughed at his reaction.

"Calm down, Romeo. I just meant out of 12 signs, you should stay away from 4 of them since they won't work out."

Tyson's face dropped. "Oh" was all he could say before they all laughed a little harder. "Cut it out, you guys are embarrassing me!"

"That's the point, lame brain," Micheal responded.

Tyson could only flush. "Emily, save me from my embarrassment and just tell me which signs are my best matches," he manged to grumble out.

"Tyson, there's no way I can save you from embarrassment when you do such a fabulous job yourself. But I'll give you some slack, champ. Since you turned out to be a Sagittarius, your best bets at loooove," everyone chuckled at her exaggeration and Tyson's failed attempt to hide his blush, "are an action-packed harmony with an Aries since you're like-minded and energetic with kids everywhere or - "

Some of the rowdier males cut her off with their whistling, whooping, and hollering. A quick 'Hush!' settled them down but not before shooting Tyson approved looks of his supposed future. Tyson's blush only deepened. "As I was saying - or be paired with a Leo for an 'optimistic, fairy-tale romance propel this couple ever forward toward new and exciting adventures. The sex works." The guys all snickered and Tyson became even more impossibly red. "So does the money angle. Aries or Gemini kids please.'"

"Either way, Tyson will be getting more than just some, if you know what I mean," Rick remarked before a slew of alike comments followed after from the guys. The girls gushed at how lucky Tyson would be if he ever found either one. Tyson's face alternated interesting shades of red depending on how crude or corny the remarks were.

Kenny walked in, announcing his updated data on everyone's blades, but halted at the sight of Tyson's hands buried in face while taking in the sight of the guys and girls' amused expressions. "Tyson, what did you get into this time?"

Hilary spoke for him. "His love life for all of us to know."

Kenny gave out a small chuckle, "Oh Tyson, you don't have one."

Everyone burst into laughter and the red-faced champion was literally steaming at his embarrassment.

Before Tyson could make his defense, Ray came in and asked Tyson to help him out in the kitchen for a bit to help find some seasonings and utensils for dinner later. Tyson looked grateful for the escape but bummed out once more when Ray was filled in at Tyson's surprising embarrassment at the topic of his love life. And the onslaught of snide remarks that followed.

"Cheer up bud. It's not that embarrassing."

Tyson's faint blush said otherwise. "Your love life isn't the butt of the jokes."

Ray could only shake his head. "You're making too big deal of this."

Tyson gave up, groaning in defeat. "Well, at least I know I'm looking for a Leo."

There was a resounding "Oooooo" complete with wide grins all around the dojo.

Julia smugly asked, "And what's so special about a Leo Tyson?"

Tyson seemed to have numbed enough to finally ignore any feelings of embarrassment. "A life with an Aries sounds like I won't even have time to sleep, especially if I'm supposedly going to spawn several kids. With a Leo, it sounds more stable and more relaxed," he explained coolly as he headed out the dojo and towards the kitchen. "Come on, Ray. I'll help you start dinner and set up the table once you've got it."

Ray waved the others bye but not before his last comment could be clearly heard and started a small fight with Tyson.

"Whatever you say, Leo Lover."

"Ray!"

"Come on, it's really not that bad."

"And you jokers are really embarra..."

Their voices faded away but the dojo was abound with snickers.

"That Tyson. Always good for a laugh," Max said.

Settled down enough from the laughter, Julia said, "But I have to say, I envy whoever the lucky gal is that gets his heart."

Despite the open teasing that comment could have gotten her, there was a knowing smile on everyone's faces that agreed. First impressions aside, no person in their right mind would let go of Tyson Kinomiya. An open heart, virtuous to the core, passionate at what he loves, and a friend anyone could turn to, whoever stole Tyson's heart would have a long, loving life with him.

A knock brought everyone's attention to the door.

Max gave a small smile, "Hello to you too, Kai."

"Know where Kinomiya is?"

"Kitchen with Ray, whipping up dinner. What's up?" Max asked. But Kai ignored the question and made his way to the kitchen. Kenny enlightened him.

"Think Max, we had a day for beyblading."

Max slapped himself for not seeing it sooner. "That's about the blondest moment I - "

A clatter of dishes falling caught the surprise of everyone. The loud bickering that followed, not so much. Something about the other looking where he's going, especially when one had plates on hand and how lucky the other was that it could withstand falls.

"How could you not know where you were going?"

"How could _you_? You were only carrying 4 plates. That's hardly a stack."

"Don't try and turn this on me! I was setting up the table when you just walked right into me so this is your fault!"

"My fault?"

"Your fault!"

"For _what_?"

"The plates!"

"The plates didn't even _break_."

"The plates still _fell_."

"You should've had a better grip."

"You should've looked where you were going."

"You should've been too."

"Kai-"

"Kinomiya."

"Look _you_ ran into _me_."

"No, I'm pretty sure I just walked in."

"But it's still your fault, Kai."

"No, your fault, Kinomiya."

"Your. fault. _Kai_."

"Your. fault. _Tyson_."

Ray butted in, "Hey lovebirds! Cut it out with your lovespat!"

"We're not lovebirds!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Nor is this a lovespat," Kai flatly said.

Tyson leaned in towards Kai, "This is your fault too."

"It is not - ," Kai fisted his hand and took a deep breath, "...We're both at fault. Neither of us were looking."

Tyson eyed Kai. "But...?"

A lengthy silence took place, quite possibly a glare match in the minds of everyone in the dojo, until a rushed and quiet sentence barely carried over though the air. "...But I should have paid attention to where I was going since you were occupied doing another task. Happy?"

"Very," the smile practically came with the tone. "Come on, help set up. And we'll blade tomorrow, just you and me. That's why you came in here right?" He flashed a toothy grin at Kai.

"You know me all too well."

"Why Kai, I do believe that was a compliment."

"Give me those plates, Kinomiya."

Back at the dojo, eyes rolled and giggles easily abounded. Mathilda giddily remarked, "The only thing missing there was the make-up kiss. If I didn't know any better, I'd say _those_ two were married."

Max chuckled at the memory, "I said something similar our first year together."

Rick stared at him, half in disbelief, half not all that surprised. "You mean they were like this even back then?"

"Like they've been together for years. All they're missing are rings."

"One wonders where they hide them."

The others laughed at the thought while Hilary pondered on the situation a bit more. "Chief, you happen to know Kai's birthday?"

"Uh, it should be on file. Why?"

"I've just got a hunch. Mind telling? And Emi, you still on that site?"

Instantly, everyone got where she was heading at. And all of them snickered rather uncontrollably, tickled pink at the brunette's logic.

"August 2nd," Kenny voiced.

Hilary turned to Emily, "And the verdict?"

Emily gave a smug smile.

"Kai's a Leo."

* * *

Well, he did say he'd know his lover when he ran into them. ;) And their birthdays are actually true. Here's the site where I got the description: www . suzannewhite . com / astrology - compatibilities / love - match . html


End file.
